


Desire

by silverphoenixfeather



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, F/M, Fingerfucking, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverphoenixfeather/pseuds/silverphoenixfeather
Summary: You’re paying Kai a visit since he’s the only one who knows how to satisfy your hunger.





	Desire

Cautiously you opened the door, taking a few steps into the house. Instantly the familiar scent of blood reached your nose, and you felt the dark veins starting to crackle under your eyes, fangs nearly piercing into your lips. But it wasn’t only the blood. Under it, you smelled a faint, musky scent which could belong to one person only.

A smile crept on your face and seconds later you were pinned against a wall. Someone’s body tightly pressed into yours, holding you captive, not giving you a chance to free yourself. At least not without using your vampire powers.

‘(Y/N)?’ His voice sounded surprised, but his hold loosened a bit although he still held you pinned against the wall.

Just then you noticed the blood on his chin - he must’ve eaten before. Hunger overpowered every other feeling. Hunger for blood and a different kind of desire, the one that had been the initial reason why you had come to his house late at night.

Again the veins flashed under your eyes to which he responded with a light chuckle.

‘Why is it that you always only come to me when you want to eat? Do your friends still don’t know that you stopped the animal diet?’ He asked when you pushed him off you. 

‘Shut up. I need blood.’ You answered harshly, passing by him and walking straight into the kitchen. Kai followed closely behind, leaning against the doorframe as he watched you slightly bend over to get a blood bag out of the lowest refrigerator shelf. 

He hummed a little which made you turn around to him again, holding not one but two blood bags in your hands.

‘What?’ You hissed, feeling your fangs emerge at the mere thought of drinking human blood again. You felt a rush of excitement and anticipation and Kai’s full presence seemed to interrupt it. 

‘Don’t mind me; I was just thinking. You know you don’t have to drink from those bags. I already told you, you can always drink from the vein - and it’s not like you never had my blood before. In fact, if I recall it correctly, I’m actually the one who gave you his blood and saved your life.’ Kai recounted.

‘Oh, shut it, Malachai.’ You said without thinking and in a flash, you found yourself pressed against the wall again, a hand around your throat applying more pressure than necessary. The blood bags had fallen out of your hand, landing on the ground where the dark red liquid stained the floor now. 

His usually blue eyes had darkened, dark veins crackling under his eyes, his fangs visible.

‘ _Never_  call me Malachai, you understand?’ 

He gave a little squeeze, making it harder for you to breath. When you didn’t answer him, he repeated his question again, applying more and more pressure. Your eyes began to water, but you finally managed to nod.

Satisfied Kai loosened the grip around your neck completely. Instead, his hand moved up to your cheek, a smile lighting up his face again.

‘Attagirl!’ He praised, making you roll your eyes at his comment. ‘But it seems like you spilled blood on the floor.’

A chuckle left his mouth as he removed his hand from your cheek and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, exposing his skin. You could literally hear the blood rushing through his veins, and a low growl escaped your lips.

‘Come on, (Y/N). We both know you want it.’ He smirked, holding his arm out for you to take. 

You exhaled deeply, still arguing with yourself if you should really do it. But ultimately the hunger won, and you gripped his arm, bringing it slowly up to your mouth. You closed your eyes as your fangs pierced two little holes into his wrist and his blood started to trickle down your throat.

He moaned softly, pulling you into an embrace, radiating his warmth to you. It was then that you felt the bulge in his pants, amplifying a different kind of desire inside of you.

Since you had become a vampire, you had realized that everything was heightened - especially your sex drive, though you hadn’t someone to live your new fantasies out with. You continued drinking as Kai gently stroked your hair with one hand while the other slowly moved up and down your body. His touch seemed to send off electricity, bringing it directly into your bloodstream as he somehow managed to bring his hand under your black shirt.

‘That’s it.’ He mumbled in a dark voice.

Only when your appetite was satisfied you rereleased his arm, blood still dripping down your chin. Kai who didn’t want to let a drop go to waste, leaned into you, trailing his tongue across your jaw, tasting his own blood. Ever so slowly he came closer to your lips. 

‘Kai.’ Your voice was merely a whisper. Everything inside of you wanted him to kiss you, feel his lips on yours. But instead of giving you what you wanted he took a few steps back, watching you with dark eyes. Yours darted between his lips and his eyes, your lips slightly parted as your gaze fell on the bulge in his pants. It had grown in the last moments, and you felt a tingly feeling in your lower stomach, sending waves directly to your core.

You wanted him. More now than ever before.

In a flash, you whooshed yourself into his arms, bringing both of you to the couch. You sat on top of him, hands resting on his muscular chest, your hips moving in slow motion, straddling him. A low growl escaped his lips, and he brought his hands to your hips, guiding you in your movements. Leaning forward a bit, your lips were nearly touching, his hot breath fanned over your face. 

His head jolted up, and he connected your lips in a deep passionate kiss that left you breathless as he withdrew again, wanting for more. You pushed him back into the cushions, reconnecting with him. His hands found the way under your shirt, and he tossed it up and over your head. Seconds later his shirt followed, revealing his bare torso.

You continued to grind your crotch into his, allowing soft moans to escape your mouth that seemed to spur Kai even more. In vampire speed, he switched positions and lifted you up, whooshing you directly to his bedroom where he tossed you onto the soft bed. He crawled over you, skilled fingers unclasping your bra while he drowned you in yet another kiss. 

Gently - far more gentle then you would’ve thought - he started kneading your left breast, his thumb casually brushing your sensitive nipple, making you shudder. He smiled as he kissed his way down along your jaw, your neck and down to your right nipple. Carefully he nibbled, sucked on it, made it harden. 

You groaned in frustration, had enough of his teasing and wanted to feel him where you most needed it. You felt the wetness pooling between your legs, and you were sure your panties were already covered in your juices. He changed from sucking at your nipples to rolling them between two fingers, as he kissed his way to your navel. 

‘Stop teasing.’ You pleaded, earning only a smirk from him. Fortunately, though, he obeyed your wish by removing your skirt and ripping your panties in half.

‘These were my favorite’s.’ You said, but everything was forgotten as you felt a single finger slip between your wet folds, slowly caressing you. He switched between circling your clit with his thumb and rubbing it in rough figure eights before he pushed one long digit inside of you. You cried out and closed your eyes, arching your back off the bed. 

‘You’re so wet already. And I haven’t really started yet.’ Kai looked up at you, devil’s literally dancing in his eyes, as another finger joined the one that was already buried knuckle deep inside of you. ‘I can’t wait to feel you wrapped around my cock. Stretching you out, fucking you until you can’t remember your own name.’

You moaned out loud, his dirty talk only adding to the fire you felt burning inside of you. Continuously he pumped his fingers in and out of you, curling them around and sometimes even using his vampire speed to thrust in faster. His eyes always on you, his free hand found its way to your breast again, his thumb flicked your hard nipple. A first orgasm started to build, you clenched your walls around his fingers, as he hit the sweet spot inside of you that made you cry out. 

‘There it is.’ He whispered at the same moment you lost control. Your back arched off the bed, loud moans escaped your mouth as you reached your orgasm. Kai rode it out by not stopping his fingers until you came down from your high. Slowly he withdrew them from your wetness, pushing them into your mouth to clean them off. 

You swirled your tongue around them, tasting yourself on his fingers. 

‘So hot when you’re doing this.’ He chuckled lowly and removed his fingers when he thought you were done. Instead, he kissed you deeply again, his tongue entering your mouth and instantly fighting for dominance. Of course, Kai won, and you only subsidiary registered, how he unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans along with his boxers. Only when you felt his hard cock resting against your thigh, you realized he was more than ready.

‘Ready for me, babe?’ Kai asked, spreading your legs wider with ease, aligning the tip of his length with your entrance. As a response you bucked your hips forward, finally wanted to feel him inside of you. But Kai wouldn’t be Kai if he didn’t decide to tease you a little more. So he grabbed his length and only rubbed the tip slightly across your slit - up and down. Up and down. 

‘Come on, Kai.  _Fuck me_.’ 

With a low growl, he thrust into you in one deep motion. You moaned loudly, feeling what you’ve always wanted to feel. Kai lost no time in giving you a chance for you to adjust to him. Instead, he instantly began pounding into you, letting out moans and groans every now and then. 

His thrusts were hard and deep, just like you needed it. His lips pressed against yours, muffling the moans and small screams you let out whenever he hit your magic spot. 

‘Your fucking amazing.’ He breathed. ‘So tight and wet all just for me.’

Dark veins crackled under his eyes as the pleasure took him completely over. By now he cheated with his vampire speed, your eyes rolled in the back of your head, your hips bucking to meet his thrusts to allow him to go even deeper. 

His mouth moved to your neck while one of his hands reached out to intertwine his fingers with yours. 

‘ _Bite me_.’ You whispered in his ear after a particularly deep thrust which tightened the knot in your stomach. You clenched your walls around him, earning an approving groan before he sank his fangs into your neck.

He fed on you, adding more fuel to the fire inside of you. You dug your nails into his back, leaving red marks and drawing blood. These actions paired with Kai’s relentless fucking brought you to your second release. Loudly you came undone underneath him, sinking your fangs into the soft skin of his neck as well, while he was still feeding on you. 

This seemed to be everything Kai had needed to reach his orgasm. You felt his cock throb and twitching inside of you as he filled you up with his hot cum. Spurt after spurt he released into you, filling you to the brim. He collapsed on top of you, both of you panting, both of you with blood still dripping from the corners of your mouths. 

Your lips met in another kiss, mixing the blood up as Kai pulled out of you, some of his cum leaking out and dripping down onto the mattress. He rolled to the side, pulling you closer, your head resting on his chest. Slowly you drew small patterns on it with your fingertips, a devilish smirk on your lips.

In a flash, you rolled on top of him, your slick core over his still semi-hard length. 

‘I think you hold back, didn’t you? I thought you wanted me to forget my name.’ You teased with a grin, rolling your hips over his, feeling him harden again. 

‘So that’s what you want, hmm? Ready for round two, babe?’

‘With you, always.’ With these words, you sank down on his cock again, and this time he fucked you like there was no tomorrow, really making you forget your own name.


End file.
